


Taken down by floof

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Septiplier - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Jack and Mark meet at the park.





	

 

 

 

Jack's walking through the park looking down at his phone, because he and Felix are going over ideas for their next movie night. This is why he doesn't see the sixty pounds or so of white floof barreling towards him. Suddenly Jack's being tackled to the ground, and his phone goes flying out of his hands. The wind whooshes out of him as he hits the grass, and he has about a second and a half to be surprised, before his face is being covered in dog slobber. Jack laughs, and pets the golden retriever laying on top of him. "Ok, ok! Hello, it's nice to meet you too!"  
"Hey, are you ok? I don't know why she did that, usually she's so well behaved."

 

Jack looks up to see a man running towards him. And holy crap, is his voice deep. How is it fair that someone has that nice of a voice?

 

The man frowns. "Bad Chica! No jumping!"

 

She gets off Jack, and excitedly runs over to the man, looking entirely unapologetic.

 

The man holds out his hand, and helps Jack up off the ground. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? I've never had her do that before, usually she's fine to be without a leash."

 

Jack smiles. "I'm fine, I just didn't see her coming. You said her name is Chica?" He nods, and Jack bends down to pet the golden retriever happily. "It's ok, she was just happy to meet me, I am pretty great after all."

 

The man laughs. "I'm Mark, by the way."

 

"I'm Jack."

 

"Jack. Let me make it up to you, by taking you out for coffee some time."

 

Jack grins. "That sounds great. You're going to have to help me find my phone though, because last time I saw it, it was being launched into the air."

 


End file.
